Regrets
by Tobias-Peeta-Edward lover
Summary: It was their one year anniversary when Fred screwed everything up and she left. Now three years later he tries for another chance with her. Will he get it? Or did he do to much damage? And does she want him back after what he did?
1. Chapter 1

Today was Hermione and Fred's one year anniversary. Hermione was excited and scared at the same time. Excited that she is celebrating today with the love of her life and scared on how Fred will take the new that she is going to tell him tonight.

She aparated to Fred's Flat and walked in. "Fred!" she called for him but got no response. "Fred," he wasn't in the living room so she went to go check his bedroom. "Fred wh… oh there you are honey, happy anniversary." She said to Fred when she fond him sitting on his bed. She went to kiss him but he turned away and she kissed his cheek instead.

"Is something wrong Fred?" She asked slightly worried.

"Ron came over today," he said.

Not really sure where this was going she replied, "Oh what did he want."

"He told me."

Now she was really confused. "Tell you what?"

He gave a dark laugh and stood up. "He told me everything. How he caught you with Oliver Wood. How could you do that to me, I thought you loved me?"

"What did I do?" She was so confuse now and had no idea why he was starting to get angry.

"Don't act stupid." He spat at her. "I know you've been cheating on me with Oliver. Ron caught you kissing him two weeks ago at the three broomsticks."

What is happening? I never cheated on him. I ran into Oliver one day when I was getting lunch and I asked what a good present would be to give him and he had such a good idea I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek… Oh my god. He thought she was cheating unbelieavable. I could kill Ron for saying anything like that.

"I never cheated on you. I ran into him at lunch one day and I asked him what a good…" she tried to explain but she was cut off.

"Don't try to play innocent and make up some fake story. I hate you. I never want to see you again. Get out and get away from me!"

"Fred I…"

"Leave!"

She couldn't believe this was happening and that he actually believed Ron. He was jealous of their relationship and he should have known that he made that up to try to brake us up.

Before Hermione left she took out her present for him that Oliver help her get and changed it back to it's original size and threw it at him. "Here asshole!" Then she apparated on the spot.

Hermione went to her apartment packed everything up and left a note on the table for who ever tried to come find her there first so they knew she left. With everything packed up she left with a _crack_.

…..

Fred just stood there with the package in his hand. On the top there was a card. He opened it and read it.

_To me Dearest Fred,_

_Happy one year anniversary! It has truly been the best year of my life. Ever since you tried to use that chezzy pick up line about something with books I knew I was a goner. I love you with all my heart and I couldn't be happier._

_Love Hermione_

_P.S.-You should thank Oliver the next time you see him. I ran into him at lunch one day and he gave me the perfect gift idea. Hope you like it!_

He tore open the raping paper and froze. In his hand was the brand new Silver Horn 3000 broom that just came out 3 weeks ago and was super expensive. Oh my God. That's what she was trying to tell him about her meeting with Oliver.

He had just ruined the best thing that has ever happened to him because of something Ron told him. RON! He should have known that he was trying to break them up again because he was still jealous that he got the girl.

He quickly apparated to Hermione's apartment to try to get her back but it was to late. She was already gone. All that was left was a tear stained note.

_To anyone who is reading this. I am leaving. Please do not worry about me and PLEASE do not try to find me._

_~Hermione Granger_

He had to find her he had to. If it was the last thing he did.

_3 years later_

Hermione was packing their bags that they were going to need. Today was going to be a hard day. When Fred accused her of cheating she had left to Australia. She thought it was best that then she could find her parents and know one would know to look here for her either.

She was an emotional wreck. She still hasn't gotten over him and she has never been with anyone else. It took a month for her to find her parents and restore their memories which was really hard but she finally got it after a couple of days.

She was working as healer at the hospital in Australia. Today she was going back to England for the first time and she wasn't sure how it was going to work out.

….

Fred was terrible without Hermione. He has never gotten over her and he finally gave up looking for her here months after when George told him that it's Hermione Granger and she would make sure that you wouldn't be able to find her.

Every day he hoped that a miracle would happen and she would come back. It's three years later and he still can't get her out of his mine.

"Thinking about her again mate?" George asked coming to stand next to him behind the counter in the shop.

Fred sighed. "Yeah," was all he replied.

_Ding_ announcing someone entering the store and them a shout of, "Mommy look at all of the cool stuff."

"Do you want me to do this one?" George asked offering to go help the customer but Fred decided it would be a good distraction.

"Nah I got it go take your brake."

George grinned and went to the back room.

Fred sighed again and went to the customers.

"Hello welcome to WWW what …" OMG he couldn't believe there stood in front of him was Hermione.

…..

Hermione looked up at Fred. "Hello Fred.

"Hermione," He said in almost an awed whisper.

"Mommy, Mommy ohh can he please have his please please!" She looke down at her feet and saw her son staring up at her with begging eyes. She picked him up and looked at the object.

"Mum," she heard Fred say surprised.

She only nodded and turned back to her son.

"Sure Anthony. It looks harmless enough." He grinned at her gave her a big hiss on her cheek.

"Anthony you remember why we are here right?"

He nodded. "Yep. We're here so I can meet my daddy."

Hermione nodded back at him and tried to muster up all of her gryfindor currage. The sooner the better. Like ripping off a band-aid.

"Anthony this is your daddy." She said turning to Fred who gave out a huge gulp and immediately paled. "Fred this is your son Anthony."

Anthony yelled. "Daddy!" Right when Fred fainted.

…..

Oh my Hermione was really here and she looked so beautiful. He felt a pang in his heart when he saw her. When he was about to say something he heard someone yell Mommy and run into her legs. She picked him up and I paled. He had a big mop of bright red hair and Hermione's hazel eyes.

He heard talking but didn't really comprehend it. But he did her her introduce him as the boy's father and at that he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred woke up from this really weird dream. He opened his eyes and he found himself in the living room in his flat on the couch. He looked aroung and saw George in the armchair across from him.

He sat up. 'Feorge I just had the weirdest dream. Hermione came back, which was great, but then she told me I had a son…"

"Daddy!," he heard someone scream," Look mommy he's up can I ask him now?"

He turned around and saw Hermione there with a little boy in her arms that had an ear to ear smile on his face. He froze. He remembered everything that happened and that it was not a dream. Why didn't Hermione tell him he had a son?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by George. "Well, I'll leave you three to talk things through. Lovely seeing you again Hermione."

"You to George." God he missed that voice. He looked at her. She was still so beautiful. I still love her so much. Why was she here all of a sudden? Not that I mind.

He looked Hermione in the eye. "Hermione. I am so sorry …" But he got inturupted.

"Fred that is not why I am here. You made it very clear that you didn't want to see me again for nothing I did, but I'm not here for me. I'm here for my son, our son."

The only thing he could say after he saw the beautiful, little boy coloring on the floor near Hermione was, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed, this was obviously going to be a lot harder then she thought, "Well I was going to tell you after dinner that night."

"That night," he sighed, "I always knew you were too good for me and I was always afraid of losing you. That someone better will come along. When Ron said that I thought that you found someone better and you were going to leave me. You tried to explain and I didn't let you. I-I read the card that you wrote on the present and I went to look for you but you were gone." He explained near to tears.

Hermione was no different, she was trying to be strong, for Anthony and for herself. "What I don't understand is that you believed Ron, of all people. You knew how jealous he was and would do anything to break us up."

He got angry at the mention of his name. "Ron." He spat. "I went to Ron after I couldn't find you and when he heard me apparate in he called your name. Like he was expecting you. I asked him and he said 'well I thought you guys would break up and I just suspected that she might come here,' I hex him right there and when I threatened to do it again the little arse admitted to lieing about and trying to get you back. I hexed him again and I haven't talked to him again for destroying the most important thing in my life." He said straight into my eyes.

"I can't believe that you would think that I would cheat on you. Do you really think so low of me?" before Fred could cut her off she kept going. "Forget about what Ron told you. Do you really think that I would have ever cheated on you? I loved you so much, and when you went accusing me for such horrible things and then you told me you hated me and to leave, that was the worst day of my life. Like my heart was litteraly ripped out of my chest." The tears were threatening to spill now.

"I'm _so_ sorry Hermione," Fred choked out, "I looked for you for months, but I couldn't find a trace for you anywhere."

"I think we should go now," Hermione said and stood up.

Fred started to panick. "WHAT! No! You just got back."

"Well I moved back to England so I'll be here for a while," she replied.

"Well can I see you two soon," he asked. He was starting to panick. What if this was just like a one time thing? Or after today she decided she doesn't want to come back and then leaves again?

"Well that's why I moved back here. Anthony needs his father. Oh and we will be attending the Sunday dinner tomorrow at the burrow so we will see you then. If you want next week I'm taking Anthony to the zoo, he's just so into animals, so you could come with us."

Fred let out a breath he wasn't realizing he was holding when she said he would see them tomorrow and immediately accepted the offer to spend extra time with them. "I would love to come."

"Ok. Anthony come on honey were leaving now," she said as she went into the next room and got Anthony. But he did not want to leave.

"Why? I want to see my dad." He said about to start crying.

"Don't worry Anthony," Fred piped in, "I'll see you tomorrow and we can get to know eachother." He said with a big smile.

Anthony smile and ran over to give Fred's legs a hug. Fred smiled more and bent down and gave him a real hug. "Come on Anthony," Hermione said, "We'll see you tomorrow Fred."

"Good bye." And right after he said that they were gone and green flames were slowly glowing down in the fireplace. He had a type of smile on his face that he hasn't had in a while.

_Yes! _He thought_. Well I for one can't wait for diner tomorrow._

**_A.N. I am finishinf school right now so I don't have much time to write. But I'll try to update at least once a week. Thank you and please review!_**


End file.
